Un Cerezo Marchito Una Intervención Divina
by Nia Haruno
Summary: Ella es muy feliz junto a su esposo. Pero la vida da vueltas inesperadas que muchas veces van más allá de nuestra comprensión. Sin embargo, algunas veces, la gente de allá arriba decide mover algunos hilos para ayudar un poquito a los de acá abajo, aunque eso depende de si quieres ayuda ya que ellos no sobrepasarán tu voluntad. ¿Será El capaz de ponerse a la altura de su llamado?


Bajo una intensa lluvia de abril, Haruno Sakura se siente la mujer más desdichada de la tierra.

Aturdida, era el adjetivo que mejor la describía en este momento.

Perdida.

No es para menos.

Namikaze Naruto, un rubio de grandes brillantes y bonitos ojos azules, que siempre tenía la más grande y hermosa sonrisa para ella, su esposo, el amor de su vida… yacía ahora a tres metros bajo tierra sumido en el sueño eterno. Había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

El funeral terminó hace horas pero ella no conseguía pronunciar una sola palabra ese día, estaban en su mente pero expresarlas era otra cosa. Se amontonaban en su garganta pero ninguna lograba salir, pero no se iría de allí sin antes decirle a su amado todo lo que sentía, no dejaría una sola palabra sin decir aunque eso le llevara días. En soledad, la mujer alza su mirada con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el frio embargarla y el agua correr por su lánguida anatomía, buscando las frases para despedirse por última vez de aquel cuerpo que le brindó tanto calor infinidad de veces en el pasado. Quería dejarlo libre, que su espíritu fuera al paraíso donde indudablemente pertenecía, y no que por su culpa quedara vagando por la tierra. Que fuera feliz aunque ella muriera lentamente, lo amaba demasiado como para importarle su propio bienestar, demasiadas cosas hermosas le brindó el como para no hacer hasta lo último en su poder por devolverle tanto amor.

—_Naruto baka… miles de veces te juré y perjuré que nunca te vería como hombre, que serías mi eterno mejor amigo, mi hermano; incluso fui cruel y te dije que te odiaba, que nunca serías capaz de hacerme feliz porque yo no te amaba y por supuesto que jamás lo haría… y mírame ahora… sufriendo la partida de mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, el único que me amó de verdad, del hombre que me hiso tragar cada una de mis orgullosas palabras … sufro por tu partida mi amor—_se arrodilla frente a la lápida, posando sus lánguidas manos sobre la tierra._—no puedo mentirte de cielo, siento el dolor más horrible e insoportable de la vida…incluso más que tu dolor por las veces en las que el cerraba el Ichiraku por vacaciones! —_una risa se desprende de sus labios porque por un momento siente que sólo está recordando los berrinches del rubio frente a la vereda del local, que Naruto va a estar ahí poniéndole cara de pocos amigos porque según él nadie entiende su amor por el ramen. Rápidamente esa sonrisa se vuelve amarga y estúpida._—lo que en realidad quiero decirte… es que te amo Naruto… te amé desde nuestro primer beso… y te voy a seguir amando hasta mi último suspiro… y algún día nos encontremos otra vez… entre las estrellas…—_

Sin prisa y sin apuro, Sakura se levanta y se retira del lugar, a sabiendas de que la tristeza será su fiel compañera durante mucho tiempo. Le parece lo más justo. La persona de la cual se acaba de despedir fue tan pura e importante para ella que sufrir toda una vida es lo más lógico, porque podrá conocer personas con su mismo carisma, con una sonrisa parecida, con virtudes o defectos similares, de físicos iguales pero no con su misma esencia… no con el mismo ser. Que alguien sufra por el ser que amó, es el precio que debe pagar.

Y aun así se sentía culpable.

Hasta el día de hoy no derramó ni una sola lágrima, no puede, simplemente no…salen. Es como si el dolor fuera tan horrible que ya se tornara irreal, como si superase su límite,su barrera de dolor emocional. Llegó al punto en donde simplemente ya no siente más nada.

Y pensar que pasaron por tantas pero tantas cosas para a estar juntos. Solo tuvieron 3 años para disfrutarse, pero al menos lo hicieron intensamente, incluso planearon empezar su familia pero por alguna razón la pelirrosa nunca pudo concebir, a pesar de que ninguno era estéril _"Ya veo por qué… Es mejor así." _ Cruel destino.

Un pesado sueño le sobrevino, y trajo muchos recuerdos consigo, la chica pudo ver su propia vida como si fuera una película. Empezando por el momento en que su mejor amigo de toda la vida se le confesó…

—Naruto! ¿¡para qué me dijiste que querías hablar si no vas a decir nada!? ¡No tengo todo el día para esperarte hombre!

—jejeje lo siento Sakura-chan… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… trata de entenderme…

—¿¡ que se supone que entienda si ni siquiera sé de qué se trata!?_ —_esta cómica escena ya está empezando a hartarla._ —_ya que… cuando estés list…

—Te amo Sakura-chan.

_ —"Y a este que bicho le picó? Se que me quiere pero decir que me ama ya es pasarse" _a que se debe tanto sentimentalismo? Yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón, lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Quiero decir Sakura, que yo te veo como mujer, no como una hermanita como siempre lo supusiste… te amo como la hermosa mujer que eres!

—N… no es c-cierto!

Ahora se veía a ella misma frente a su casa, girando de repente para detener de la mano a Sasuke quien la había acompañado, porque se decidió a último momento decirle lo que sentía.

—Sasuke-kun_— _susurro débilmente_—_ no te vayas todavía, quiero decirte algo…

—Que sucede Sakura?

—...yo… te a…

—Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte…yo…_—_sus gestos denotaban incomodidad, pero parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas_— _porque yo amo a Ino.

Las imágenes cambian y en esta se ve una Sakura de 17 años, saliendo de la escuela, muy alterada

—¡Cómo pudiste Ino! ¡Llevo toda la vida buscando el amor de Sasuke-kun y vos…! ¡Me acuchillaste por la espalda! ¡ Eras mi maldita mejor amiga!

—Perdoname Saku, de verdad lo siento _—_seca sus lágrimas _—_ nunca te dije que yo me había enamorado de él porque estaba muy segura que correspondería a tus sentimientos… son mejores amigos desde pequeños, era lo más lógico para mí que él también sintiera lo mismo… pero… cuando ese momento en el que me dijo que siempre me había amado fui tan feliz que… me olvide por completo de todo y …y…_—_

—¡Te odio Ino! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

—¡Saku no te vayas! Sakuraaaa

Ahora la pelirosa está en un mirador, observando un atardecer, que no le parece para nada hermoso si no muy triste. Cuando de repente, siente que unos fuertes brazos la abrazan por detrás, se asusta pero en seguida reconoce la mata de cabello rubio detrás suyo.

—Sakura-chan… no sigas triste… por favor

—Naruto no me asustes así…

—Ese Sasuke será nuestro mejor amigo pero… es muy idiota si no te ama,_ —_la abraza más fuerte_—_ no sabe la suerte que tiene… no sabe lo mucho que deseo estar en su lugar.

"¡Esto ya es demasiado!"

—¡Ya basta!_ —_se suelta violentamente de su agarre._ — _¿Cuándo vas a entender? ¡Yo no te veo como un hombre, nunca lo voy a hacer! No voy a ser feliz si no es al lado de Sasuke-kun y te aseguro que algún día el ma va a amar… Basta de lo mismo, porque no me voy a rendir, aunque sea en silencio voy a seguir luchando por su amor.

Y se fue dejándolo ahí.

Y ahora, de forma más rápida, pasaron recuerdos de las miles de veces que lo trató así, para que se olvidara de ella, al principio porque erróneamente creía que era su destino estar con su amado Sasuke y después porque se sentía impotente al ser rechazada todas las veces. Pero Naruto nunca reaccionó de mala manera, sólo le sonreía a pesar de que en sus azules orbes se veía la tristeza. Ella se dijo que empezó a sentir lástima por él, pero se dio cuenta de que jamás sintió eso si no admiración. Lo admiraba tanto por ser puro y de gran corazón, porque no se rendía y mostraba una paciente determinación. Y al final de cuentas, terminó sintiéndose indigna de tanto amor, porque ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que lo trataba de manera miserable? Sin darse cuenta ya ni siquiera pensaba en Sasuke, porque se pasaba buscando alguna razón por la que ante los ojos de su amigo ella era hermosa y amada.

Ahora estaba en su patio trasero, observando la luna llena.

—Soy yo, no te asustes Sakura-chan jeje

—…—la culpabilidad la invade y no sabe como expresarse._ —_Que pasa Naruto?

—Es que te vi aquí solita y …_— _el chico enmudeció de repente y en su rostro se podía notar cierta contradicción. Nadie dijo nada hasta que él rompió el silencio._ —_parecías triste, además que tiene de malo que un vecino visite a su vecina?... no me digas que sigues pensando en… seguro que si.

—"_Ya no puedo seguir causándole daño… tiene que olvidarme." _ Si, pienso en él a cada segundo del día._ —_voltea a verlo con la firme intención de parecer segura pero al ver sus ojitos brillar de tristeza ya no puede seguir mintiéndole._ —_ mentira…

—Eh? No entiendo Sakur…

—¡Lo que dije es mentira! En realidad… en lo único que pienso es en ti… ¿¡como puedes seguir diciendo que me amas!? Fui cruel y arrogante, dije cosas hirientes y te grité tantas veces… y vos ni siquiera me detuviste… al final sólo me sonreías…_—_Finas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas_—_ ¿¡Por qué seguís tratándome con cariño y amabilidad!? Yo… ¡Yo no te merezco!

—Basta Sakura, yo te amo sin importar que,_ —_La chica súbitamente abre los ojos de la impresión que sintió_—_ y yo te dije lo que sentía consciente de que me rechazarías. Siempre estuviste enamorada del teme así como yo lo estuve de vos, no era ningún secreto… sabía que las cosas no serían color de rosas pero… así como estabas decidida a ganarte el corazón de Sasuke, yo estaba más determinado a ganarme el tuyo. Nunca dije nada porque pensé que el teme también te amaba, sos tan hermosa que ni por un segundo creí que… cuando me dijo que a quien quería era a Ino… supe que ibas a sufrir… pero también supe que era mi señal para intentarlo_—_El chico deja de mirarla y observa la majestuosa luna, con una dulce sonrisit_ —_ . Iba a ser difícil porque conozco lo empecinada que puedes ser pero… sabía que si era paciente y no me rendía, quizás te fijarías en mí, después de todo no estoy nada mal mírame soy todo un galán!_ —_una tímida e involuntaria risita se escuchó de la pelirosa ante debido a tan infantil cambio de actitud_—. _Que alegría Sakura-chan, por fin te reíste… también sabía que todas esas palabras crueles sólo eran fruto de tu propio dolor e impotencia… y como ya te he dicho…_—_en este momento voltea a mirarla directamente a los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa_—_te amo con todo lo que soy, y ni por un segundo dudé que existe sólo una mujer perfecta para mí … y adivina qué? Eres tú, Haruno Sakura. Mientras esté vivo no dejaré de intentar alcanzar tu amor…

Y lo supo en ese instante.

Fue como un click en su dura cabezota.

Al observar sus ojitos centellantes bajo la luz lunar…

El amor que su amigo le profesaba, era tanto o más profundo que el que ella sentía por Sasuke.

Se estremeció a tal punto, que fue ese el momento exacto en que cambió para siempre la manera en que lo veía.

Y no es que se enamoró de un día para otro, ni mucho menos. Después llegó ese largo y tedioso proceso de aceptar sus sentimientos; porque una cosa era considerarlo un hombre y todo lo que eso conlleva, pero otra cosa muy distinta era amar a tal individuo.

Su sueño vuelve a cambiar y esta vez, está marcando el móvil, de memoria se sabe el número de la cerdita.

—Hola Sak….

—Ino sólo escúchame… y no me vayas a interrumpir… Lo siento_—_un pequeño gemido de sorpresa se oyó del otro lado_—_ Lo siento de veras. Fui cruel, una perra diabólica y cabezota. Estaba tan empeñada en ganar el corazón de Sasuke que estuve dispuesta a forzar los sentimientos… y de nuevo lo lamento_—_ahora se escucha un sollozo seguido del ruido característico de limpiarse la nariz_—_. ¿Acaso estás llorando cerda? ¿No que eras la más fuerte de las dos?

—¡No seas hipócrita frentona!_ —_snif snif_—_si puedo escuchar perfectamente tu casi imperceptible llantito… Además yo también lo siento mucho… no tuve nada de tacto en el tema y tuviste toda la razón en enojarte…

Un silencio se hiso. Ambas tenían cosas que a su parecer hubieran hecho de diferente manera, pero si estaban dispuestas a reconciliarse ¿para qué martirizarse con el pasado?

—¿Entonces… estamos disculpadas?

—Por supuesto Sakura… pero, me preocupa…. Que…

—No lo estés. Si no hubiera superado completamente este asunto ni me habría molestado en llamar… quédate tranquila.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre ambas partes de la conversación, pero no era uno incómodo, sino uno de paz y qietud.

—Entonces Saku… desde cuando usas la frasesita "De veras"?_ —_la pelirosa rio de forma nerviosa, y fue más que suficiente para que la rubia supiera que había dado en el clavo _—_me parece que lo escuché algunas veces de la boca de Na-ru-to jiji

—I-ino!

Pudo además conversar con el ahora novio de su amiga, para repetirle las mismas disculpas que a la rubia, después de todo él también era su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Después vino una época un poco turbulenta ya que su muy reciente romance con Naruto se vió fastidiado por Hyuuga Hinata, una ex compañera del colegio. Pero nada que el amor verdadero no pudiera superar. Posteriormente todo fue tan bello y feliz para la pareja, a los 19 se casaron y estaban más que orgullosos el uno del otro.

"Cerezo" le decía siempre, y le encantaba porque él le puso ese apodo, "Eres mi hermoso cerezo en floración… siempre que sonrías, yo seré feliz…" solía decirle de vez en cuando.

"_Mientras esté vivo no dejaré de intentar alcanzar tu amor…"_

…

"_Mientras esté vivo no dejaré de intentar alcanzar tu amor…"_

"_Mientras esté vivo…"_

Hoy, a los 21 era viuda.

Y en medio de la oscura habitación, aquellas palabras atormentadoras cobraban vida como un eco en la mente de la Haruno.

Un cerezo Marchitado… Una divina intervención

Ella es muy feliz junto a su esposo.

Pero la vida da vueltas inesperadas que muchas veces van más allá de nuestra comprensión.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, la gente de allá arriba decide mover algunos hilos para ayudar un poquito a los de acá abajo, aunque eso depende de si quieres ayuda ya que ellos no sobrepasarán tu voluntad.

¿Será El capaz de ponerse a la altura de su llamado? ¿O caerá preso de la incredulidad?

"Todo es como tiene que ser."

NejiSaku


End file.
